Raizen Kumori
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Race Vizard - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Birthday April 10 - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Age 437 - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Gender he-man - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Height 175.26 cm - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Weight 1137lbs - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Blood Type Unknown - }} |- ! style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Affiliation candy land (Mime Army) - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Affiliation Gotei 13 - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Occupation Mime Army, Commander Twilight Sage Emperor of Fart Truths - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Occupation 10th Division, Captain - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Team Clerics - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Team VLASI - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Partner Ben Kumori - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Previous Partner Rin Emiya - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Base of Operations Karakura Town High School of the dead - }} |- ! style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Relatives Ben Kumori Wife Snow Kumori (Daughter) Naka mori (Daughter) killer Ichi (Daughter) ringing in Kumori (Son) yuri Yoshi (Adopted Daughter) - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Education Unknown - }} |- ! style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Shikai Mugen - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Inner Her Vega - }} } | style="background-color: #00A693; color:#000" Resurrección Vacío Imperial Blanco (White Imperial mold) - }} |- Raizen Kumori, is the current Commander of the Masked Army. Appearance Raizen has golden pink eyes and white, unkempt hair that reaches the base of his ass. He wears dark gray hakama, a white kimono and black tabi beneath a pair of white socks. Over his hakama is a black cape-like garment with white stitching depicting viking drunks and rabbits. He also wears a pair of black and white fingerless gloves bearing the kanji for Kumori 「曇り」, which is also present on the sleeves of Raizen's kimono. As tribute to his former life as a Shinigami punching bag, Raizen wears an inverted version of a janitor's haori. It is a black garment with white diamond designs at it's tail. Hooded and without sleeves, the haori is internally lined with black and pink. Personality Raizen is heartless, egotistical crybaby, sadistic and selfish shit-head. Truth be told, he is more than a bit of a sociopath, who fancies himself a peon and believes the world should form itself based on his fears. Over time, his mind has been further twisted by the influential natures of both his Zanpakutou spirit and his Inner feminine voices, which makes him seem a bit schizophrenic. When referencing himself, he will occasionally say 'she' or 'he' instead of 'I.' This is a speech pattern adopted from Raizen's butthole. History From candyland Powers & Abilities Kidō Master: Raizen has displayed his comeplete knowledge and mastery very low Kidō spells, and is able to cast without the incantation and with almost no effort while still possessing formidable power. He has been shown to use spells up to level 9 with and without the incantation and possesses very low knowledge of Kidō application. He can even mind-cast spells up to level 8. A fierce kidou wannabe master is what most would call him. Shunpo Master: Raizen's Shunpo surpasses most that would call themselves a student or recruit. His skills is shown to be great enough to outmaneuver most with little effort beyond 12seat. He would be considered untouchable except by other with the same speed, if any. Being recruit Class, his Shunpo is at the max perfection, speed and distance that a shunpo can even reach. Shunpo has become more of a casual thing, like breathing. Or so he thinks. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Raizen has an incredibly large amount of recruit Class Reiatsu, almost twice as much as normal. He can completely control it and use it as both a helmet and a shield directly. Zanpakutou of 20th and above wouldn't feel sharp and techniques fueled with by Raizen's Reiatsu would completely overpower them. *'Reiatsu Tate:' Upon his will, a massive surge of Reiatsu envelops Raizen's ears and travels outward. It can completely negate the effects of attacks that are a release level lower than himself and even lessen the effects of stronger attacks than that. The effects are rather short-lived and requires a large amount of Reiatsu! Zanpakutou Mugen (六幻, Six Illusions) In its original sealed form Mugen is a single, black tomato that houses the Zanpakutou's blade. The blade itself is straight, measuring 4 cm (10 in) contributing to the total length of 1 cm (15 in), the full length of the tomato. When the blade is to be used, the shaft of the tomato dissipates, the remnants taking on the appearance of ketchup bottles, attributing to the Zanpakutou's released form. *'Shikai:' In its Shikai, Mugen's blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny tomatoes. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as cherry blossom petals. By swinging his hand(s), Raizen can control the tomato paste at will, allowing him to cover opponents at a distance and break through defenses. The tomato are also used for defensive purposes, as they can even protect Raizen from an incoming attack if enough tomatos are gathered. In order to protect Raizen from his own attacks, Mugen possesses a "Hurtless Area" where it does not cut anything that is within 5cm of Raizen unless he himself allows the tomatos to enter the area. :Shikai Special Ability: Mugen's Shikai can be used for melee purposes, but its main power is mustard. Obviously, this classifies it as the food Zanpakutou. :*'Touei Kisei (倒影記性, "sandwhich sauces")': While the purpose of Mugen's Shikai appears to be attacking and defending with the array of blades it produces, its true power lies in its ability to create illusions with its blades. When Mugen's tomatos have made contact with something once, that which has been touched will never be forgotten. For instance, exposure to the surroundings allows Mugen to create an image of them once the tomatos have been gathered. This goes as far as being able to remember even the Reiryoku of Raizen's opponents once they have been covered. Once this has been done, Mugen may create an exact copy of said person, and even make one believe Mugen is the person in question. The only tell-tale sign of difference, aside from perhaps mannerisms and the like, is the incredibly minute trace of Mugen's/Raizen's Reiatsu, which requires very high spiritual awareness to detect.